Soaring on Broken wings
by Crimson Saber
Summary: Sometimes it's hard to try and let go of someone important, but while we have wings for our spirits to fly, it takes a special person to use them in spite of the pain.


Hey all, if you're waiting for either elements or D-Knights, then don't worry, I'll be updating those soon. I've been inspired to do a one-shot every so often to keep evolving my style of writing, and of course to test the romances out for both of the other stories. Again, thanks goes to Takaondo for tweaking a few things here and there. The other one shot turned out to be pretty popular and I was pleased, if you like this one please r+r. Oh and if you'd like to make any one-shot requests, I'll be glad to hear them (Just don't be difficult and request one of the couples I'm not fond of, seriously). Enjoy!

* * *

Soaring on broken wings

Taichi Kamiya sat in his room, staring at the glaring computer screen in the wee hours of the morning. A headband lay on his desk, aged and forgotten, but in the darkness of the night, the screen's dull light was enough to illuminate it.

Lying in his bed was a red-headed woman whom was only covered by the sheets and little else. Her snores were soft, but they filled theh room, and every one of them felt like a nail striking into his guilty heart.

'_It's not her…' _Tai thought as he ran a hand through his hair with a tired sigh.

On his screen flashed a picture that was about 5 or 6 years old. It was the old digidestined group and their digimon.

'_Those were the days, everyone looked so young.'_

The screen was zoomed into the section directly over him and Agumon, Sora and Biyomon stood next to them, and Matt and Gabumon immediately after. Tai smiled bitterly as he noted Sora was inched towards him a little more.

'_Probably trying to keep warm that day.' _

He looked around his room and considered getting up for a snack, but Izzy always kept a lock on the fridge at night. Tai grimaced as he looked over the redhead once again. Slim, pretty, busty. Visually, she was on the same level as Sora, but Tai knew that there was no greater difference than one of substance.

He knew Sora was sleeping soundly in the arms of his best friend as of right this moment.

'_Night after night, it's all the same.' _Tai mused on his current situation as he got dressed in silence.

This woman was one of many he had tried to replace the one with, but just like the others, it was to no avail. In the years that had followed their escapades, the young man had matured and yet, through all his hardships and the monstrosities he had faced, one person had always been at his side.

'_All the times I could have lay down and died, I came through it all.' _

But what does one do when the battle really just cannot be fought?

'_I can't just tell her, Matt would be really mad at me. And I don't even want to think about how it'll screw her up.'_

Tai noted the dusty soccer ball in the corner of his room and the sneakers right next to it.

'_The park is just across the street...' _

He quickly laced up, and tucked the ball under his arm before exiting his room soundlessly. Moving past the living room, kitchen and finally the front door, he calmly breathed in the fresh summer air as he stepped outside.

'_At least I'm not too old for this.'_

He jogged down the stairs, and quickly across the street, dropping and dribbling the ball as soon as his toes touched the grass. At a casual speed, he headed toward the long vacant soccer field and as he neared, he quickened his pace. Left, right, crossover, spin, Tai busted out all of the moves his body remembered.

Then, lifting the ball and bumping it over his body, he began to think more and more about what he'd gotten himself into.

'_It hasn't stopped hurting even after all this time.'_

He let the ball drop and timidly kicked it in between his feet. Looking up at the stars, a few tears came to his eyes.

'_It almost feels like my sky's been taken away.'_

A sob choked in his throat as his mind continued to replay all of the times he'd felt happy with her. He felt like collapsing, but stepped forward and launched a furious kick at the goal.

'_Quit it Tai, feeling sorry for yourself isn't your style.'_

The ball hit the crossbar and flew upwards right back at him. He caught it on his chest and held it for a minute on his foot.

'_As long as she's happy right?' _

Nobody answered him.

He launched the ball again and this time it nailed the inside corner before flying back out. He ran and gained possession again, taking the ball back out to midfield.

'_If she's happy, it's all that really matters.'_

Lifting the ball and sending it skyward, he flipped for one final shot, a bicycle kick. In the air, despite the dried tears on his face, he grinned.

'_Because_ _even though my wings are broken..."_

His foot connected with the ball and sent it barreling into the net. He landed back upon his feet, and for a moment he turned back to night sky, grinning slightly as the stars shone brightly from above.

'_I can still see the sky smile from down here.' _


End file.
